


monsters are always hungry, darling

by ywhiterain



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, elena always tops, in a world without the sire bond, murder arouses vamp!elena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stelena sex in the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	monsters are always hungry, darling

In one moment Elena went from feeling everything from the wind blowing through her hair and the bark against her back and particles of dust crashing with meaningless force on her skin to just feeling Stefan beneath her. She went from tasting pollution and dust in the air to the thick coppery sweet taste of the blood keeping Stefan alive. She went from seeing every blade of grass, every single tear in the leaves of trees within dozens of miles to seeing nothing but the back of her own eyelids. She went from hearing everything from the chirping of birds stinging her eardrums to water moving to the strength of the wind to the sound of two feral cats fighting for territory to just hearing Stefan's gasps of more.

Stefan moved his hands on the small of her back and she could feel his strong fingers everywhere. It was good because Elena was pretty sure she hadn't ever been touched properly in her entire life. The only problem was that he was touching her through the material of her shirt. She tore it off and pressed down as hard as she could. She needed more.

Stefan grunted and rolled them over. She lapped up the blood on his chest as he worked on getting the rest of their clothing off. That was nice of him but the blood was gone and Elena had never been so hungry in her entire life and the sound of Stefan's heart pumping was made Elena's entire body itch with a need she'd never felt before.

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down and closer so that she could sink her fangs just next to where his heart was. Blood poured into her mouth and this time, when Stefan gasped out her name, pain mingled with desire and she could hear it with the same clarity she'd felt when she made her first deal with Elijah. 

She dug her fingers into his flesh of his arms and drunk from him more deeply as he set his forehead on the ground next to her shoulder. His dick was hard and rubbing against her clit and she could feel his heart slowing down as she drained more and more blood from him. 

She wondered if he'd die if she drained him completely.

She thought she'd like to find out. 

She knew Stefan wouldn't mind.


End file.
